User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E131 - Q
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E131 - Q&A: Weiss VS Mitsuru on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC131. We address your questions about Weiss VS Mitsuru and talk about E3 2019! 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Torrian Crawford and Joshua Kazemi are the hosts 1. Weiss VS Mitsuru Q&A (?) 1.1. A new guest is coming next week so they are moving the goal area and are doing the Q&A now. 1.2. Q: Is Weiss VS Mitsuru unfair? Mitsuru Kirijo's story (Persona 3) has ended and Weiss Schnee's RWBY has not! (so there will be room for Weiss' development in every aspect...) A: Death Battle involves matchups with characters from larger franchises. SA crew will stop ~90% of the matchups just because some franchises are still expanding their stories or even lores. (Chad: As Goku VS Superman 2 is complete Dragon Ball Super is coming - eff- me-!) (Will Nintendo have new F-Zero games because Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon is airing next? Sadly not. As Nintendo effs F-Zero.) 1.3. Q: Why Weiss suffers a much cleaner death? This proves Death Battle is biased. A: Torrian: There is time and budget constraint.. Also Torrian thinks Weiss vs Mitsuru may fit in a clean death. I learn this from the Pokemon. Also they are sophisticated fighters, they fight with ice so ice is likely freezing some blood, also rapiers are not very brutal weapons and tend to be used for clean kills. DEATH BATTLE! is not a Happy Tree Friend ripoff - Death Battle does take characters at their strongest and in a blood-lusted mind but this does not mean they have to be over-violent. Mitsuru's finishing blow in the animation was inspired from her Instinct Kill/Astral Heat from P4A/BBCTB. She just freezes her enemy and stabs... so no cutting anything in half. 1.4. Q: Is Persona break just a P4A mechanic? A: P4A is part of the Persona canon, and Ben has seen Persona Break in the anime as well. 1.5. Q: Does Weiss' time dilation gives her instant win? A: Mitsuru has stat amp to counter that - if she'd be harmed in the first place. 1.6. Q: Is Personas from Persona invisible to normal humans? A: No - usually. P2 personas are invisible but not all. Unlike Jojo stands. 1.6.1. It is hard for SA to line all properties of personas from different Persona verses. 1.6.2. Mitsuru does not need invisible personas to kill Weiss. 1.7. Q: How many interns are killed? Is Jocelyn dead? A: Jocelyn is not dead. She is safe in the closet. 1.8. Ben reinstated that Death Battle strives not to take advantage into creating arguments and controversies. 2. What's going on 2.1. Astral Chain 2.1.1. Torrian is mad with hype. 2.2. Introducing Project Scarlett to XBox Native 4K at 60 FPS, up to 120 FPS Next gen SSD = 40x faster than current consoles Hardware accelerated ray tracing Games, accessories and career come with you 8K capable 2.3. Chad explaining Hobbits and LOTR to Torrian 2.4. Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - E3 2019 Trailer -- PS4 3. Community Death Battle - Max, Neil and Nikki vs Huey, Dewey, and Louie 3.1. Team Camp Camp Trio 3.2. Team DuckTales Trio 3.3. Screwattack's views 3.3.1. How big are the ducks compared to humans? 3.3.2. There are a lot of crazy things in DuckTales. But credits must be given for pulling out how much the Camp Camp trio can do. 3.3.3. Camp Camp Trio : DuckTales Trio - 2(+24%) : 2(+76%) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Krillin vs Saitama 4.1. Ben: I am interested to know why this gets requested like a lot. Aside from the fact that they are both balded. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast